


Endless Summer

by SparkGoddess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Spring Fling, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Time moves so fast i don't know what to do<br/>feels like every day I'm in love with someone new<br/>but i don't have the nerve to follow through<br/>so i dream about the night i spent with you.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

Cotton candy is the first thing we shared and everytime I see it or taste it on my tongue, I remember his lips against mine.

His body pressing closer to mine as he walked us backwards until my back gently hit the wood wall. I let out out a small gasp of surprise as I looked into his eyes.

He smiled that brilliant smile that made my stomach do flips as he cupped my face, closing the distance and kissed me until I couldn't feel the ground under my feet.

No one had kissed me like that before or since. It was a summer romance. We didn't exchange personal information, just the basics as neither of us thought it would be anything more than that.

When I realized how much more it meant, it was too late. Him and his family had left and I didn't see him again.

I'd like to say that I didn't cry or eat a pint of ice cream over what felt like the love of my life slipping away but I did. I wrote about him in my journal, trying to remember every detail about him so I could recall him into my mind whenever I wanted to.

Even now, when I close my eyes. I can see his face perfectly clear. I can remember his voice, his accent still making something inside me weak.

Maybe that was one of the reasons my stories had been so popular. I'd written about him and people had loved reading it until they got to the end.

"That can't be the end of it. They're supposed to run into each others arms or something corny like that" a commenter said. "I wish" I sighed but smiled as I wrote another version with a happier ending which people seemed to enjoy.

I loved the escape that writing provided but every story ended up being about him. Benedict. No matter the scenario, the dashing man in my story would transform into him.

His American voice would turn British, his blue eyes would turn grey or one of the beautiful kaleidoscope colors his turned, his average height turning to one that towered over mine but still made me feel safe.

At times, It took everything I had not to burst into tears as these alternate realities made me wonder where he was, what his life had turned into and if he'd found someone to love.

For all I knew, he'd probably thought nothing of me when he left all those years ago but my heart wouldn't let me forget him.

Countless relationships had began, fizzled and ended because of it.

A one sided love story, how depressing is that.

\----

I'd taken a break from writing to clear my head and that was the exact moment that everything began to change.

The original story I'd written got published which was a great surprise since I didn't except anyone to get back to me when I'd submitted it.

I started to get more hits on previous stories I'd written and lovely comments about how the story made them felt and how in love they were with man in the particular story.

My incoming email doubled then tripled. It felt good to be able to touch someone with my words even if for them it was all a fantasy.

I was responding to an email, hitting send just as a new one came in. I clicked it open as I grabbed my cup of tea, taking a sip and swallowing hard when I read what it said.

_"I'm sure this is a long shot as it might not be you but the details in your story remind me of someone, of you. If it is you..._

_I never saw myself thru your eyes before but reading your words made everything come flooding back._

_It wasn't a one sided love story and it still isn't - Ben"_

I blinked. Tears were running down my face as I gripped the cup in my hands before putting it aside, trying to stop my fingers from shaking as I tried to think of what to write back.

What if this was all a joke? Anyone could say they're him. They knew the name and it wasn't a private email.

"But what if?" I thought as my heart began to beat faster as I found the words that had been running thru my head for so long now.

I hit send before I could overthink it, walking away from my laptop to try and regain my composure.

The small unmistakable ding of a new email came thru the speakers a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

I froze as I stood in front of my laptop. I wanted to read what the email said but then thought of all the possibilities, some wonderful and others filling my head with despair.

My teeth dug into my bottom lip as I sat down in my chair and my fingers hovered over the mouse before I clicked it open.

  _"Thank you for responding. I honestly didn't think I'd hear back from you. You're right to think this could be a joke since it's so out of the blue but it's far from it._

  _You asked for something that only I would know which made me recall a particular moment we shared on one of our last days together. I was running late (as usual, I can hear you say :) and I saw you from a distance, sitting on the bench were we meet, your long hair to one side as the sun shown over you._

  _I walked behind you and ran a finger over your right shoulder. You squeaked loudly and pushed me onto the grass. Your eyes were wide when you looked at me and I started to laugh. "Ben, you're such an idiot" You said as you laid next to me, kissing my cheek._

  _I think that was the moment I knew._

  _If that's enough proof for you to believe it's me which I hope it is, I'd love to see you again. It's been far too long._

  _All my best, Benedict"_

Again, I cried but this time my tears mingled with laughter at the memory of that day. I replied without hesitation this time, telling him where I lived and hoped that this meeting would be sooner rather than later as I needed to either have him in my life again or end this storybook romance that kept running in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost immediately after I'd hit send, his reply came.

I told him I lived in California and he was overjoyed as he was currently making his way down here as he was visiting with friends.

Before I even had to ask, he'd set up a date and told me of a restaurant where we should meet. I could feel my heart beating faster.

I only had 2 days to do something with myself. I wasn't a mess by any means but so many things had changed since we'd last seen each other that I wanted to make sure he would know it was me.

A friend who I'd known for years told me to relax as there were no expectations going into it. We'd grown up into our own person and that meant change was inevitable.

I nodded in agreement. I need to remember that as no one could live up to the fantasy I'd created, or at least that's what I told myself in hopes that I wouldn't disappointed myself or him.

We'd talked almost all day via email on the days leading up to our "date" I couldn't wait to hear his voice again, to see his face, the smile that always made me weak whenever we were together.

The day arrived and I'd been a ball of nervous excitement at work as the minutes ticked away closer and closer to quitting time.

I slid back into the drivers seat as I entered the restaurant's address into the navigation and made my way over. The drive was silent as I tried to remind myself of the no expectations thing.

I parked the car, ran a hand down my shirt to try and remove the slight wrinkles, focusing too much as I nearly hit a pillar on my way into the door.

The hostess greeted me and asked if I was joining someone. I nodded and turned to see the dining room thru the tinted glass. My mouth dropped open slightly as I saw Benedict. I knew it was him immediately and my knees got a bit weak.

He was fidgeting slightly with his napkin as he looked at his menu then at his watch.

"Shall I.. " The hostess smiled and I shook my head "I see him but thank you" I took a breath and made myself walk into the room and towards the table.

He looked up as I approached, his eyes going wide for a second then crinkling at the corners and he gave me one his trademark smiles.

"Hi Benedict" I said softly as he stood up to greet me, taking my hand and squeezing it as I felt myself relax at the familiar feeling.

"You look beautiful" He blurted out and I let out an embarrassing giggle at his response which made us both smile and relax before he moved to pull out my chair.

I sat and watched him do the same. It was surreal to be in front of a man that had been in my head for so long now. He still looked the same but taller if that was even possible and strong, his curls driving me a bit crazy as I yearned for that familiar feeling of running my fingers thru them.

"You look beautiful too, Benedict" I teased and he smirked as he sat back in his chair "So tell me about everything I've missed since we've been apart" he said as he put his hands on the table, his long fingers running over the cloth.

I bit the inside of my lip "It's a very long story, are you sure you're ready to hear it all?" I asked as I took a sip from my glass of water, a droplet spilling which caused me to run my tongue over my bottom lip.

I saw his eyes follow the moment intently "Yes, please tell me" His voice a little deeper as he leaned in on his elbows in preparation for my story.


	4. Chapter 4

So I told him everything. Bearing my soul and maybe saying to much but after years of feeling so strongly, it felt good to let it out.

He'd held my hand thru some stories, his thumb gently caressing the skin and easing the feelings that came up.

Once I'd finished, he'd started telling me about his life "It's funny how similar some of the thing we went thru are. I didn't get to tell you how I felt and when I built up the courage, my family told me we were leaving. I slept in longer, wasn't sociable and missed you like I've never missed anyone. It hurt"

His voice full of emotion. My hand moved to his face, cupping his cheek to comfort him. He sighed and leaned into the touch before he began again.

We talked for what felt like hours as we got to know each other again and feel into that familiar feeling "I'm glad you followed your dream. I'm sure you're a wonderful actor" I said as his fingertips touched as we talked.

"I love it. Theater makes me happy. It tests me and sometimes it wins but I fight with everything I've got" Benedict looked down, a shy smile on his face "Sorry, I tend to go on.

I smiled back "You always have" I winked and we both laughed before the waiter came over with our bill. I reached for it and Benedict grabbed it before I could "It's my treat"

"You don't have to" I grabbed my wallet but he stilled my hand "Please let me" I sighed, nodding and relenting as his earnestness.

We stood up, walking out of the restaurant together "I'm parked right over here" I said as we walked.

I stopped, opening my passenger's side door to put down my bag before turning to him "It was so great to see you again" He said in a bit of a rush "You're exactly the same as I remembered" I smiled and moved in to place a kiss on his cheek.

Things didn't go according to plan as I leaned in and he moved the wrong way causing our lips to connect.

Everything feel electric, his arms wrapped around my waist as mine moved to his neck like they always used to. We kissed like nothing else existed, more than air.

His body pressed against mine perfectly as we kissed wildly. His lips, his tongue, it was all the same. He knew exactly what to do to make me melt against him and I drowned in him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Tumbling down a path I never thought I'd get to do again was both exhilarating and terrifying.

Benedict pulled back to take a breath, his forehead pressing against mine as I did the same.

"I missed you" He whispered, my eyes moving to meet his as he smiled. My stomach still did flips at that smile directed straight to me.

"I know" I swallowed hard as I thought about what would happen next. He was in town for a few weeks then he headed back home which already made a tinge of sadness appear.

Benedict's hands moved to mine, his fingers entwined as he slowly pulled back "Don't over think this" he squeezed my hands and I let out a breath.

I nodded and put my head on his shoulder. I didn't want this feeling to end after it set my heart aflame once more.

"When will I see you again?" There was no hesitation. No more time needed to be wasted since we both knew how we felt about the other.

"Every day until I need to go back home. Not letting a day go by without seeing your face. Never again" He leaned in again, kissing me softly.

I was floating again and I hoped to never come back down. 

\- - - - 

And he was true to his word. We saw each other every day since our reunion.

He has the most annoying habits be was trying to pass onto me. Who gets up at 6am to go jogging?

"No way I'm doing that" I shook my head as we sat down for dinner. "Oh come on, this place is gorgeous. It's so quiet and calm" he'd tried to convince me for the last two days.

I huffed "I think you're a robot. I like to sleep" he laughed "I like to sleep too but it energizes you. Like recharging a battery. Come with me tomorrow. I'll show you"

"Just because you're pretty doesn't mean I'm going to say yes" I narrowed my eyes and he batted his eyelashes at me "You think i'm pretty?" His head tilted and he let out a dreamy swoon.

I couldn't help but laugh then kick him under the table "Cheater" I smiled at him and he hooted in delight.

We finished dinner and cleaned the dishes together. He'd been staying in my apartment since he didn't want to share a bed with his friends.

I'd offered him my couch the first night, the second night we'd been watching a movie in my room and fell asleep.

I woke up to his arms wrapped around me and it felt like that missing puzzle piece I'd lost so long ago was finally found.

"Goodnight" Benedict said as he sat on the couch. I took his hand "Since we're going to get up early, we might as well sleep in the same place" I lead him into my bedroom.

We'd changed clothes and then slipped under the covers. He moved closer a little nervously before wrapping an arm around my midsection.

I smiled and placed a small kiss to his lips before turning off the light "Don't wake me up earlier than necessary, Robot Man" I teased as I snuggled closer.

"As you wish" He answered in a robot voice and I laughed before I slipped into sleep. As I drifted, I felt his lips against my forehead.


End file.
